


Saving Repsaj's Life

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Happy Ending, Kooh family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj discovers how there are worse things than death during one battle with King Kooh's enemies.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’We’re about to find out if there are any enemies waiting to battle us outside the pyramid,’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh. He still walked by the latter’s side. ‘’Your enemies know they will never defeat you, but they continue to retreat and return. Perhaps they assume they will defeat you due to strength in numbers. They will never rule this world in your place. I’ll always protect you from them, my brother.’’

 

King Kooh faced Repsaj and smiled. Footsteps were why he looked back. His eyes became wide for a moment. A sudden frown replaced his smile. King Kooh and Repsaj viewed Noskooc appearing in the pyramid. He ceased walking near him. 

 

Noskooc approached King Kooh and Repsaj. ‘’Stew will be ready soon,’’ he said. Noskooc viewed King Kooh’s new smile. His eyes settled on Repsaj’s sudden frown. ‘’You will eventually like stew,’’ Noskooc said. He viewed Repsaj shuddering.

 

King Kooh and Repsaj walked out of the pyramid. They frowned after they saw fourteen armed enemies. They revealed swords at the same time. They ran to their enemies. 

 

King Kooh raised his sword above his head. He brought it down near one enemy. A scowl materialized on his face as soon as the latter dodged the blade. King Kooh looked back. His eyes settled on one of his enemies using a weapon to disarm Repsaj. They widened.

 

Repsaj gasped while one enemy held his arms behind his back. ‘’Brother!’’ he exclaimed as he struggled. His eye became wide after another enemy smiled and raised his sword. Repsaj continued to struggle.

 

Scowling, King Kooh ran to Repsaj and their enemies. He watched as one of the enemies released Repsaj. He brought his hook down on the other enemy’s sword. His hook contacted the sword repeatedly. King Kooh glanced at Repsaj’s smile. His happy expression returned. He nodded.

 

King Kooh attacked two enemies and disarmed them. After viewing Repsaj lifting his sword, he focused on other enemies. King Kooh still smiled after every enemy ran. He turned to Repsaj. ‘’Let’s step into the pyramid now. We can eat Noskooc’s stew,’’ King Kooh said.

 

Repsaj shuddered again. *Perhaps enemies will force me to work. At least I won’t have to eat Noskooc’s stew now.* Repsaj followed his enemies.

 

After blinking twice, King Kooh shrugged and entered the pyramid. More stew for him.

 

The End


End file.
